


Ты не один

by TreggiDi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Self-Harm
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:13:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27331030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: Вселенная соулмейтов, где на коже человека проявляются все гугл-запросы его пары.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 8
Kudos: 119





	Ты не один

Стив знает, что его пара, должно быть, Очень Плохой Человек. И все вокруг знают это тоже.

В то время, как другие люди гордятся своими знаками, выставляют их на общее обозрение, или наоборот, прячут под длинными рукавами и закрытой одеждой, Стив просто принимает их, как часть себя самого.

С той секунды, как поперек его груди появилась первая надпись – “как сделать чтобы кожаные штаны не натирали” – Стив понял, что это будет долгий путь.

Но за следующие пару лет появилось куда больше других надписей. На его руках и ногах, одна – обвивающая бедро (“изучить румынский за 24часа”), под его сосками, на каждом из ребер, мелкая – между ягодиц (сколько Стив ни пытался разобрать слова, он не смог), крупнее – вдоль позвоночника. Большинство запросов были просто странными, но некоторые – откровенно пугающими.

“Самодельная бомба рецепт”

“Как незаметно следить”

“Что растворяет кости”

“Как зайти в даркнет”

Стив понимал, что его пара – плохой человек, но не хотел, чтобы остальные указывали на это.

– Мы не знаем наверняка, – заметил он сухо, когда Сэм внимательно посмотрел на новую надпись. Он шла вокруг шеи Стива. “Вывих во время удушения что делать”.

– Я смогу спать спокойно, только когда он или она начнет гуглить бесплатных адвокатов, – проворчал Сэм. – Серьезно, этот человек фрик, и лучше уж вам никогда не встречаться.

Стив только сжал зубы. Он бы мог ответить резко, но это был Сэм; на груди у Сэма еще виднелись истертые надписи. Кое-что о кулинарии, о спорте и приюте для животных. Это были запросы Райли, и Сэм видел их на своем теле каждый день, зная, что Райли так и не успел взять себе собаку.

Потом внезапно наступило затишье. Новых запросов не появлялось так долго, что Стив начал переживать. Но старые отметины на его коже не бледнели, а значит, его пара все еще была где-то там. Возможно, вдали от интернета и поисковиков. Возможно, в укрепленной тюрьме или подвалах ФСБ, или каких-либо других подвалах. Стив боялся предположить.

Сам он в основном гуглил всякие художественные вещи. Например, где купить хорошее масло, как построить правильно перспективу или где можно посмотреть онлайн мастер-класс. Иногда он искал подарки друзьям, или новое жилье, когда его вышвыривали со старого места, или систему тренировок, которые помогали ему стать выносливей во время бега, или пытался заказать ингаляторы от астмы оптом. Должно быть, стороннему наблюдателю его жизнь могла показаться скучной и бессмысленной; может, поэтому пара не пыталась связаться с ним? Стив несколько раз гуглил свой собственный адрес в надежде, что пара пришлет ему письмо или нагрянет в гости, потому что так делали все; это было читерство, но оно работало. Сэм считал его ненормальным.

– Этот парень придет с топором и веревкой, Стив, и тебе придется бегать от него по всем этажам, как в фильме “Сияние”.

Стив нашел и посмотрел “Сияние” тем же вечером, а спустя сутки обнаружил новую надпись под коленкой. “фильмы по книгам Кинга смотреть онлайн”. Стив улыбнулся.

Вскоре после этого его тело покрылось новыми надписями. И это определенно была новая фаза в жизни его пары.

“Как заказать кофе”

“проблемы с памятью есть ли таблетки”

“где здесь туалет как сказать по-монгольски”

“рецепт еды со сливами”

“сколько стоят сливы”

“как понять что сливы пропали”

Его потенциальная любовь всей жизни определенно была одержима сливами, так что Стив тоже нашел пару рецептов онлайн и попробовал сделать пирог. Еще он загуглил рецепт яблочного пирога, поэтому что это – его любимый, и как знать? Возможно, где-то в Монголии можно раздобыть яблок в это время года.

“куда сходить где нет людей”

“панические атаки упражнение”

“остановить кровь в домашних условиях”

Запросы становились все более тревожными и печальными. Стив иногда прикасался к скачущим строчкам, как будто надеялся передать свое тепло.

“работа для однорукого”, – увидел он однажды, прямо вокруг его левого бицепса. И затем, через пару часов:

“сколько можно не спать прежде чем умрешь”

Стив свернул окошко с иллюстрацией для сайта, которую делал последние полчаса, и открыл поисковик. Он вбил в строчку:

“я хочу помочь тебе”.

И снова:

“я хочу помочь тебе”

“я хочу помочь тебе”

“я хочу помочь тебе”

“ты не один”

И потом:

“пожалуйста”

Ему было плевать, даже если он покажется жалким.

Затем он снова вбил свой адрес. Он загуглил, сколько стоят билеты из Монголии до Нью-Йорка. Цена была приличной. Стив готов был оплатить билет, если бы только знал, куда можно отправить деньги. Он не был хорош в решении бытовых проблем, но это не значило, что он не старался. Если бы мог, он бы отправил ключи от своей квартиры в Монголию по почте, хотя это был его единственный экземпляр.

Перед сном, пока Стив чистил зубы, он вдруг заметил новую, крошечную надпись у себя на запястье.

“Я делал ужасные вещи”

Это не было новостью, но заставило Стива замереть на секунду, словно от боли.

Прежде, чем погасить свет, он набрал в поисковике со своего смартфона:

“я буду здесь для тебя”.

Он проснулся рано утром, от стука в дверь. В такое время он не вставал даже по выходным, когда они с Сэмом бегали в парке. Со стоном и ворчанием Стив скатился с кровати. Помятый и взлохмаченный, завернутый в одеяло, он поплелся к двери. Когда он открыл ее, на пороге стоял мужчина в бейсболке. С правого плеча у него свисала спортивная сумка. Левый рукав был пустым и заправленным в карман куртки.

Козырек бейсболки прятал глаза мужчины, но Стив видел его губы, плотно сжатые, и щетину на его лице, неровную, словно он просто давно не глядел на себя в зеркало. И ниже, по горлу, уходя под одежду, черные строчки:

“я хочу помочь тебе”

“я хочу помочь тебе”

“я хочу помочь тебе”

– Привет, – сказал мужчина хрипло. Прозвучало неуверенно, словно парень не понимал толком, на каком языке говорить. Словно не гуглил недавно “как говорить с людьми”.

Стив посторонился, пропуская его в квартиру, но мужчина не тронулся с места.

Тогда Стив разлепил, наконец, губы.

– Привет, – сказал он мягко. – Я так рад, что ты пришел.

И мужчина опустил плечи, словно с них свалился какой-то огромный, тяжелый груз.

Он зашел в квартиру, швырнув сумку куда-то в сторону. Затем отправился осматривать периметр с ножом в руке, и у него был настолько безумный вид, что Стив на секунду расстроился: Сэм был прав. Стив ненавидел, когда Сэм был прав. Он отправился на кухню, чтобы поставить кофе – Стив не собирался умирать до первой чашки кофе – и также он достал сливовый пирог из холодильника.

Мужчина появился за его спиной так бесшумно, что Стив едва не опрокинул пирог.

– Ох, это… – забормотал Стив. – Получилось странно на вкус, но со сливками пойдет, – он продолжил болтать, передвигаясь по кухне, пока мужчина внимательно следил за каждым его движением. Нож все еще сверкал у него в руке. Он даже не собирался притрагиваться к своему кофе.

Наконец, Стив вспомнил, что все еще замотан в одеяло.

– Подожди одну минуту, я надену что-нибудь, – пробормотал он, смущенный. Когда Стив вернулся на кухню, мужчина спал, сидя на стуле и привалившись к стене. Бейсболка съехала набок, открывая лицо, и он выглядел ужасно изможденным. Стив осторожно шагнул к нему, но в ту же секунду мужчина распахнул глаза и выставил вперед нож. Стив вскинул руки.

– Я не люблю. Когда подходят близко, – выдавил мужчина, спрятав нож куда-то за ремешок своих сапог. – Не хотел угрожать. Прости.

– Тебе нужно поспать, – ответил Стив. – Ты выглядишь уставшим. Но сначала съешь что-нибудь.

Мужчина механически придвинул к себе пирог и отломил кусок вилкой. Он принялся жевать, на его лице не отражалось ни единой эмоции. Зато Стив не мог отвести глаз от запястья, которое обнажилось на секунду. Он протянул руку, заставив мужчину напрячься.

– Можно?.. – спросил Стив самым мягким своим тоном. Он осторожно задрал рукав, чтобы увидеть кожу, иссеченную шрамами. Сглотнув, мужчина расстегнул свою куртку, затем скинул футболку. Под ней было еще больше шрамов. Они покрывали все его тело, уродуя кожу. Шрамы бугрились по его груди, вспахивали вдоль и поперек живот, уходили вниз, под ремень брюк. Из-за них едва ли можно было разглядеть хотя бы одну из меток, что оставлял Стив все это время.

Но на запястье, прямо поверх шрамов, темнела одна из последних.

“Ты не один”

Мужчина глядел Стиву в глаза, и Стив выдержал взгляд. Он взял свою пару за руку и отвел в спальню. Он задернул шторы, чтобы свет не мешал, и помог улечься. Мужчина глядел прямо перед собой воспаленными, влажными глазами, и вздрогнул, когда Стив накрыл его одеялом.

– Я буду здесь, – сказал Стив тихо. – Поработаю немного. Ты можешь… просто отдохнуть немного.

Он протянул руку, чтобы касаться теплого запястья, гладить старые шрамы. Свободной рукой открыл приложение, чтобы закончить заказ. Работать одной рукой было неудобно, но это была малая плата за то, что мужчина заснул. Его пульс бился мягко и ровно в пальцы Стива, будто повторяя:

“Ты не один”.


End file.
